While You're Dreaming
by A Graton
Summary: Story Three of the Pentagram Points Series. Songfic to Aerosmith's 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing.'


**While You're Dreaming**

****

**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_**

**_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_**

**_While you're far away and dreaming_**

****

Ron Weasley shut off the lamp on his wife's side of the bed. She had fallen asleep reading, as she so often did when he worked late. Her favorite copy of '_Hogwarts, A History_' was on her chest, her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose, and her hair thrown clumsily into a bun.

He took her glasses off gently and set them on her nightstand. He removed the book, carefully marked the page (he remembered the last time he hadn't marked a page… oh man… hell on earth), and kissed her delicately on the forehead. She was so beautiful when she slept.

He pulled off his work robes and flung them onto the chair on his side of the bed. He would probably get an earful about his 'disgusting laundry habits' the next morning, but it didn't matter. It was past midnight and he was tired.

Ron turned around and shoved his shoes off, tossing them carelessly at the closet. He got up to brush his teeth when a great, looming object caught his attention.

****

**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_**

**_I could stay lost in this moment forever_**

****

It was a bright pink flower, tall and elegant. Hermione had kept this magnificent flower since their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was the Fidelis. The most recognizable love flower (and probably, the most illegal) of the wizarding world. It meant that he was in love with Hermione, and would be forever. That much he knew was true.

He stepped toward the flower to examine it more thoroughly. He had given it to Hermione on a whim for Christmas after having realized that he had nothing for her. The flower would live forever. Hermione had kept it all those years _and_ it had been the first thing to go up after they'd bought their house. It made Ron happy to see her cherishing the flower as much as she did then.

****

**_Cause every moment spent with you_**

**_Is a moment I treasure_**

****

Turning back to the bed, Ron noticed Hermione had settled into the pillow, her beautiful eyelashes shut against her cheek. He watched her grow increasingly lovely each and every day. He would always be amazed at her budding beauty.

He was finally ready to get into bed, but something suddenly struck him. He didn't want to close his eyes, for fear of losing the trance his wife had just unknowingly put him in. He could stare at her forever.

****

**_I don't want to close my eyes_**

**_I don't want to fall asleep_**

**_Cause I'd miss you babe_**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing_**

****

Even the sweetest dreams he had had once about Hermione had not measured up to the actual pleasure of having her in his arms. He would give up everything for her. He loved the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair, the feel of her body against his. She was his everything. What would happen if he ever lost her?

****

**_Even when I dream of you_**

**_The sweetest dream would never do_**

**_I'd still miss you babe_**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing_**

****

And just as suddenly, Hermione stirred. She rolled over onto her back and her eyes flickered open. She gave a warm, tired smile in Ron's direction. "Hello, love."

"Good evening," he said tenderly, climbing onto the bed. He worked his way up to hover over her and then plant a kiss affectionately on her lips. "I'm sorry I'm home so late."

"That's all right, I understand," she said, looking around for a second. "Did you mark my page?"

He laughed at her and she could feel it resonate in his chest. She always loved to see him so cheerful. "Of course I did. I wouldn't want to go through what happened last time." He stopped laughing for a second and stared pensively at her face. "What are you doing awake? I wasn't that loud, was I?"

She shook her head and motioned that she wanted to sit up. He backed away and sat in front of her, not daring to take his eyes off of hers. "I was actually hoping that I could get a chance to talk to you tonight."

****

**_I'm close to you feeling your heart beating_**

**_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_**

**_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_**

****

"Oh really?" he asked, taking her hands, pressing them to his lips and kissing them repeatedly. "What about?"

She smiled at his gesture and then softly said, "Ron, stop for a second." He did just that, staring at her curiously.

Her gaze fell into her lap, and she stared at the intricate designs of the comforter. Words suddenly failed her, and that was not a trait Hermione Weasley was known for. She looked back up into Ron's eyes and he was surprised to find that she was crying. Instantly, his cheerful mood left him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked frantically, dropping her hands and placing his on her face protectively. "Hermione, why are you crying?"

She smiled through her tears, closing her eyes as they spilled down her cheeks. Ron was somehow reassured. It wasn't something bad… but then… what could it be?

"Oh, Ron," she sighed. She opened up her eyes and met his briefly. She looked over at the Fidelis, and sighed once more. "Do you remember that Christmas?"

"I'll never forget it," he said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you remember when it was you, me, and Harry? A trio? Just three of us? Then it was two of us all of a sudden?"

"Yes. And I love having you all to myself."

"Don't get used to it."

****

**_And I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_**

**_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_**

**_Forever and ever_**

****

Ron's eyes widened at the remark. His hands started to roam longingly on her face. The simple implication was enough to stir his heart into frenzy. "Hermione… Hermione… what are you saying?"

She smiled, closing her eyes, placing her hand on top of his, and then opening them again. "Ron, I'm pregnant."

His mouth dropped in shock. His hands moved into her hair as tears filled his eyes. "Oh, Hermione… a-are you?"

She nodded, more tears falling down her face. Ron pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he allowed his to roam around her back. They pulled apart, mingled in tears together.

Ron stared at his wife, reveling in how beautiful she had suddenly become in a few minutes time. "Pregnant? That means… a baby…"

Hermione nodded, wiping the tears off of her face. She couldn't stop smiling suddenly. Ron took her hands again.

"Oh, Hermione… just imagine… a baby… We can teach it everything we know. We can tell it about Hogwarts, and the wizard world, and you can teach it how to read, and I can teach it all about Quidditch… A baby, Hermione! A baby!"

Hermione was only laughing at her husband.

****

**_I don't want to close my eyes_**

**_I don't want to fall asleep_**

**_Cause I'd miss you babe_**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing_**

****

He stopped his babbling to look at his stunning wife again. Hermione was smiling at him; the light from the ceiling caught a shine from her tears and illuminated her brilliant brown eyes. She was absolutely amazing. Everything about her.

"I love you," he sobbed, grabbing her and pulling her close to him. He buried his head into her shoulder and tugged his fingers desperately through her hair. "I love you so much, Hermione, you don't even know. You're everything to me. You're sharing something so precious with me… just me…"

"Just you?" she laughed, picking his head up in her soft, warm hands. "Just you, Ronald Arthur Weasley? You're everything. You're so much. You… you're my soul… you're my world… you helped create this life inside of me. This precious thing… this precious thing is happening because of you, too."

All Ron could do was kiss his beautifully intelligent wife and love her until she fell asleep.

****

**_Even when I dream of you_**

**_The sweetest dream would never do_**

**_I'd still miss you babe_**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing_**

****

Ron was now watching his wife sleep for the second time that night. Her hair had been precariously tossed out of her bun and was now surrounding her face, unruly and wild. It made her look that much more sexy.

He propped himself up one elbow and gazed at her. The rise and fall of her chest was rhythmic and sturdy, the flicker of her eyelashes against her cheek was heavenly, and the tiny upturn of her lips made his heart flutter. He wanted nothing more than to watch her sleep for all of eternity.

A sudden thought played on his mind that caused him to chuckle. He imagined waking up in a few hours and talking to Hermione in the morning. 'Oh, by the way, heart, after we made love last night, I watched yousleep _all _night.'

He reached over and brushed a piece of hair away so he could see her face better. He sighed at the new view he was taking in. In a matter of a few minutes, his life had changed. It was amazing.

****

**_I don't want to miss one smile_**

**_I don't want to miss one kiss_**

****

Pregnant… that meant that for nine months, both of them were going to be running around, enjoying their last few moments of alone time. All the while, they were going to be decorating the guest room in the house and transforming it into a nursery. He was willing to bet all of his galleons that Hermione would want to do it all the Muggle way… and he was willing to oblige. After all, she was _having_ the baby. He got to do the fun part.

Waiting in excitement.

****

**_I just want to stay with you_**

**_Right here with you just like this_**

****

He was going to have to talk to Bill, Charlie, and Percy about the joys of fatherhood. What did they feel that wonderful moment the love of their lives said those life-changing words?

'I'm pregnant…' Aside from the first time Hermione had said 'I love you,' it had to be the best few words he'd ever heard from her beautiful mouth.

He let his hand wander up and down the length of her warm and bare arms. She was so warm and so soft… He was continually amazed at how soft her skin was. And then, he paused in mid stroke. He felt his hand take on a mind of its own, shifting from her arm to her lower abdominal region. He felt an instant warmth shoot through him.

**_I just want to hold you close_**

**_Feel your heart so close to mine_**

**_And just stay here in this moment_**

**_For all the rest of time_**

****

This was it. This was where his baby was. _His and Hermione's_ baby. It was real. He wasn't imagining this. He let his hand roam in the spot where his baby was going to grow. He closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to Hermione. Her warmth radiated onto his chest and he kissed her arm quickly a couple of times.

His fingers grazed her stomach lightly and he felt her shudder underneath his touch. She was still very ticklish here. It was quite amusing.

But it didn't matter. He started to go over everything that was probably going to happen within the next week. Hermione would immediately go out and buy several books about expecting, and childbearing, and raising children, and parenting. He'd probably go right alongside her, grabbing at any possible toys their child might want to play with. He'd also be far too willing to help her out.

'Do you need anything? Are you okay? Are you sure you're okay? Do you need something to eat? Do you want me to carry that? Do you want me to push that? Oh, love, don't hold that, it's too heavy! Are you hungry? Are you okay? Are you sure you're okay?'

A smile played across his lips. It was going to be fun bickering with her while she was pregnant. It was a joy to do so anyway. It would be interesting to see it again.

****

**_I don't want to close my eyes_**

**_I don't want to fall asleep_**

**_Cause I'd miss you babe_**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing_**

****

He sighed contentedly. If someone had told him when he was eleven years old, staring at Hermione with a disgusted look on his face while she preached about doing homework that he would one day be ecstatic over the news about their first child, he would have hexed them right off. He had tried to hate Hermione for so long that he had fallen in love with her.

And Ron Weasley stared at his beautiful wife one more time before he rested his head down next to her. He whispered quietly, "I love you, Hermione."

He drifted off into a blissful sleep, his hand still around Hermione and their baby protectively.

****

**_Even when I dream of you_**

**_The sweetest dream would never do_**

**_I'd still miss you babe_**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing_**


End file.
